Playing With Desire
by Roxii-Lovegood
Summary: Sikowitz set Tori and Jade up on a "date" so that they could play a better husband and wife in his new play. Little did he know it would turn into something more. Jori. Rated mature for later content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine :c wish it was...**

**(also the first part of this story is actual dialogue from the show but I needed it so I could set up for the rest of the story ^^ )**

Tori and Jade had some how been set up on a "date" by Sikowitz. Neither of them were very happy about this little situation. Tori hated Jade and vise-versa. Yet here they were at Nozu, on a so called "date."

They were both sitting at the center bar, both slurping on their ramen. Tori was slurping especially loud. This really annoyed Jade. One of her biggest peeves. Tori slurped, and slurped, and slurped until Jade finally broke.

"NO!" she blurted.

Tori took a quick sip of the broth and put the bowl down.

Jade pushed the noodles around in her bowl. "Worst night ever."

Tori rolled her eyes, "Oh, you think I'm having fun on this date? Cuz I'm not."

"Then let's not talk." Jade snapped back.

"Fine!" Tori agreed. She turned away but then suddenly turned back. "You know-"

"UGGH!" Jade grunted.

Tori rolled her eyes once again. "There is no good reason why you and I shouldn't be able to sit here together and have a conversation."

Jade was so frustrated by this. _Why does she keep talking?_ "I've got a good reason."

"Which is?"

"I don't like you." she said, exasperated.

Tori looked at her, "Really? You can't think of one thing that you like about me?"

Jade thought for a second, "I like when you're sad."

Tori sighed, "Ok, try again. Reach deep down into your twisted, bitter soul and see if you can find anything nice to say about me."

Jade thought hard. Maybe there were a few things about Tori she liked. "Uhh, ok." She liked Tori's singing. More like loved it. Jade was even a little jealous of Tori's singing, but there is no way she would admit that. "Your singing isn't.. awful."

Tori smiled and nodded, "Thanks so much." She took a sip of her drink.

"Now let's hear you say something nice about me." She challenged.

Tori put her glass down. "Sure, Um. I admire how you're never afraid to say what you think."

_That's a good one._ "That's stupid." she said instead.

"See?" Tori pointed out. She sighed. "Now your turn again."

"Uhhhh," Jade played with her noodles again, thinking. "I guess some people might say, from certain angles.. you're pretty." It was the truth, people did. Jades was one of those people.

Tori just looked at her and smiled.

Jade was starting to feel more awkward than she did before. She wasn't really sure what to do now. "You could say I'm pretty.." _Why did I say that..._

Tori straightened her back and just looked over at Jade, smiling. "You are pretty."

Jade was stunned she actually said that. She turned her head towards Tori. "You really think that?" She asked.

Tori nodded.

Jade looked back down at her ramen. She wasn't expecting Tori to call her pretty. She wasn't even expecting the look on her face. Did Tori have feelings for her? Or was she just being nice? Jade tried to start eating her noodles, attempting to make the awkwardness go away. She almost spit the food right out of her mouth when she felt a hand on her thigh. Tori's hand. "What are you doing?"

Tori kept her hand on Jade's thigh. "Well, I was thinking, if we are supposed to be on a date, why don't we act like it."

"No. Just-" Jade went to grab Tori's hand to toss it away but paused as soon as she touched it. She felt funny. She felt a weird sensation go from Tori's hand to hers, then up her arm and into the pit of her stomach, making it go into a frenzy. Jade pulled her hand away and looked up at Tori who just stared back at her.

Tori squeezed Jade's thigh slightly, "Come on, it'll be fun." She winked.

Jade's heart almost stopped. Half of her wanted to slap Tori in the face but the other half wanted to grab her hand again. To feel that crazy awesome feeling in her gut. Instead, she just looked at her. Eventually it passed but it was replaced by something new. Something Jade never thought she would ever do. She didn't have enough time to stop herself before she leaned over and kissed Tori on the lips. Jade wanted to stop herself and pull away, but she was shocked to find that Tori was kissing her back. And not only was she kissing her but the hand that was resting on Jade's thigh had now moved to rest on the back of her neck.

Tori was actually the first one to pull away. Jade didn't want to stop and tried to follow as Tori's lips moved. Tori laughed, "Whoa there, tiger. Remember, we are still in a public place. Don't want to get too frisky."

Jade hinted a smile.

As Tori looked down at her phone to check the time she realized that Nozu was going to be closing soon. "Hey, so we should get going. You want me to take you home or do you want to go somewhere else." She said this with a half smile on her face.

Jade shouldered her bag, "I'd rather go home." she said quickly.

Tori sighed, "Very well."

The next morning, Jade woke up groggily and went to stretch out her arms. She found that her left arm was blocked by something. Confused, she turned her head and saw the sleeping figure of an almost nude Tori Vega.

Jade's eye widened. "Oh, shit..."

**A/N: Yay for my first Jori fic! Snaps for Roxii!... *snapsnapsnap*...Ok so please review and I will give you snaps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own this said show called Victorious. Kthx**

Jade quickly and quietly slipped back into her clothes. She had no idea how any of this happened. She vaguely remembers getting into her car and then instead of going home she followed Tori. When Jade got out of her car she followed Tori to the door, turned her around and kissed her. Next thing Jade knew was that she was waking up in naked in Tori's bed.

Once she was fully clothed, she sneaked out of the bedroom. She tried to sneak down the stairs but ran into a very green looking Trina.

"Move your monster face out of the way." Jade snarled.

Trina was taken aback. "Monster? Excuse me. Have you seen your hair? You look like you just had sex or something." she laughed slightly.

Jade blushed. Her voice seemed to not want to work at the moment.

Trina's eyes widened and her jaw fell open. If she was a cartoon, it would be touching the floor. "Oh. My. GOD! You slept with-" Jade put her hand over Trina's mouth.

"Shut up. No one will hear about this. This stays between me, you, and Tori. If this gets out, I will be ruined and I promise to make your life a living hell. Got that?"

Trina nodded, eyes still wide, but out of terror instead.

Jade removed her hand from Trina's face and pushed her aside. She continued down the stairs towards the door.

"Do you want breakfast?" She heard Trina say.

She opened the door, "NO!" and left.

Jade was now even more confused than she was before. She thought she hated Tori, but now it seemed like she was starting to like her. But why? Why did this suddenly hit her? She cursed Sikowitz for setting this whole thing up. Even though he probably didn't mean for any of this to happen. Jade wasn't really sure where she was driving, but the route she was taking was definitely not to her house.

Ten minutes later she stopped her car in front of Cat's house. Even though her and Cat were on completely opposite ends of the spectrum, they were the best of friends. Jade got out of her car and leaned against the door. What was she going say to Cat. Should couldn't tell her what happened with Tori. Cat would probably tell her to go back to Tori's and talk about it. She got back in her car and decided to go some where else. To someone she knew would be a big help in this situation.

Jade pulled up in front of Becks trailer. As she went to knock on the door, she hesitated. Unsure of what to even say to him. But then she knocked. She heard scrambling inside and then the door opened and there stood Beck.

"Oh, hi, Jade." He said calmly.

"Hey..."she looked down at her feet. "Can I talk to you?"

Beck stepped aside, "Sure, come in."

Jade stepped in and took a seat on the edge of his bed. Beck sat next to her.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked.

Jade was silent for a moment. "Um, well, have you ever had that feeling where you hate someone but then things happen and you realize that you kinda like them at the same time? Like, more than just a-"

"You mean like the burgers at GoodBurger? I feel the same way." Beck interrupted.

Jade punched him in the shoulder, "Beck, I'm being serious here."

"Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder "So was I. Now what is it that's got you so upset? Step into my office" he leaned back in the bed placing his hands behind his head.

Jade shifted a little. She was still uncomfortable being around him after the break-up. "So you know the play we are doing? And how Tori has to play my husband?"

"Yeah?" he said slowly raising a brow. "Didn't... he make you two go out together or something?"

"He did," She started wringing her hands together nervously. "And, umm..."

"Jade" Beck said warningly, "What did you do?"

"No, no. It's not..." Jade sighed. "We went to Nozu and... Well, we talked and ate and then... umm... well, we-" She gave up on trying to tip-toe around it. "Tori and I had sex!"

Beck shot up, "In the restaurant?"

"No!" She put her hands over her face to hide her blushing. "No. I kissed her at the restaurant and then later on at her place... we.. you know..."

Beck looked at Jade and blushed a little himself "Umm..." he cleared his throat. "So... are you going to see her again?" Beck knew that he still cared about Jade, but hearing this for some reason had jarred his reality. He touched her shoulder. Beck tried to remain calm by addressing the situation like he would as if one of his guy friends had just told him that they had a hookup.

Jade moved her hands away from her face, revealing tear filled eyes. "That's the thing. I don't know. I'm not even sure why I did any of it." She leaned into him. "I'm so confused, tell me what to do."

He hesitated then put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. _It's always so easy being with her. I miss this_ He breathed in her scent. She still used the same shampoo she always had, he noted. "Jade...I can't tell you how to feel" he put his other arm around her too in a hug "But If you want to talk it out, I'll listen" he pressed his lips to the top of her head but didn't quite kiss her.

She had always felt safe when she was in his arms. His warmth always calmed her down. In a way, she sort of missed being with him. She felt his lips against her forehead. What she felt wasn't what she was expecting. Nothing. She didn't feel anything. Not even a small jolt of comfort. If anything, it felt almost wrong to her. Jade pulled away from him. "I gotta go now," She stood up. "I'll call you when I feel like talking.."

"Oh, Al-Alright..." He stood up to walk her out. He opened the door for her "Jade...?" he looked down and paused for a long moment "Never mind, just, don't be a stranger okay?"

Jade stepped outside and turned to look at him, "I'll try not to be." She smiled weakly. "I'll see you around." With that she turned and headed for her car.

He watched her leave and waited for the silver car to leave the driveway before shutting the door. He kicked his litter bin over, then threw himself down on the bed and groaned into his pillow loudly.

As Jade drove away she had a sudden urge to start crying. She held it back until she was finally in front of her house. She completely broke down. She cried until no more tears ran down her face. Jade felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Pulling it out, she noticed that it wasn't the first time it went off. There were multiple missed calls and a few text messages. All from Tori.

After staring at her phone for a bit, she decided to answer when Tori called again. "H-hello?"

She heard silence from the other line, and then, "I thought you weren't going to pick up..."

Jade didn't say anything.

Tori sighed, "Look, I just wanted to say-"

"I'm sorry I left." Jade interrupted.

Tori fell silent this time.

"I-" She breathed in slowly. "I was scared and confused about it all. I was afraid that if I reacted the wrong way that..." she paused. "That you would hate me.."

Tori let out a small, gentle laugh, "I'll never hate you, Jade. If anything, I have stronger feelings for you now than I did before all this."

Jade couldn't speak. Did Tori just admit to having feelings for Jade before all this went down?

"Jade?"

She couldn't find her voice. She was now thinking about all the things Tori has ever done for her. Where they just out of friendship? Or was it out of pure adoration?

"Hello? Jade, are you still there?"

She then quickly hung up the phone. She couldn't face this now. Not while she was in this state. She got out of her car and ran into her house and up to her room.

She wanted to talk to someone, someone who didn't have feelings for her like Tori and Beck did. Jade racked her mind. Cat! She could talk to Cat! Of all people she would be the most honest and, surprisingly, the most level headed. She looked at her clock. 1pm. Cat was probably watching My Little Pony right now and Jade knew how she got when people interrupted her show. So she set her phone on her night stand, crawled into bed. She was going to wait to call Cat. She needed to calm herself anyway. As she sat there, curled up in her covers. She replayed the night before in her head. In all honesty, it wasn't all that bad. Of course there was a lot of confusion but she enjoyed herself. As she thought about all this she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Hokay, so, on account of da fact dat I got some writers block during this, my very bestest friend, Film-Sprockett hepled me out with the parts where Beck was involved. She is awesome :D You all should go pay her a visit and go bug her about writing more of her story. Ready go!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Criticize me! Tell me what you like and don't like. I love to hear your feedback! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: So there is this show... Called Victorious... but it's not mine :c**

"Good morning, sleepy head!"

Jade was jolted awake by a high pitched, sing-songy voice. She knew that voice anywhere. "Why are you in my house, Cat?" She said groggily.

Cat giggled and jumped onto the side of Jade's bed. "A little beck birdie told me that you where down."

Jade rolled over and pulled her covers over her head. "Go away."

"But you haven't hugged Mr. Longneck yet. He always makes me feel better when I am sad." She pulled out a stuffed giraffe from her bag.

Muffled by her blanket, Jade groaned.

Cat pretended to make the giraffe walk along the bed and onto Jade, "Hello, Jade, My name is Mr. Longneck and I want to help you cheer up." She said in a goofy voice.

"I am not talking to your stupid giraffe!" She yelled.

Cat pulled the giraffe back towards her. "Well..." she lifted her legs up on the bed, sitting indian style. "Would you talk to me?"

Jade was silent. She shifted under the blanket, and popped her head out. Sitting up, she explained what happened with Tori. Aside from the occasional interjections from cat such as "In the restaurant?" she just listened.

When Jade finished, Cat just sat there. It frustrated Jade a bit. "Well, are you going to say anything?"

Cat smiled, "What do you want me to say? That you were actually smiling when talking about Tori?" She giggled, "I haven't seen you smile like that since Beck."

Was she smiling? Jade thought back to everything she said. Every time she mentioned Tori she did smile. Hell, she was even smiling now just thinking about it.

"See, silly head? You were. You know what that means, right?" Cat said as she made Mr. Longneck dance.

The brunette lost her smile, "No. No, I can't like her. I just can't, Cat."

Mr. Longneck stopped dancing. "Jade, there is nothing wrong with liking another girl."

Jade sighed. "Try telling that to my mother..."

Cat put Mr. Longneck down next to her. "Jade, you don't have to tell her right away. You can wait and explore your feelings before you say anything. And if these feelings you have for Tori are real then I am sure she will understand when you do decide to tell her." She grabbed Jade's hand. "All this will turn out right."

Jade looked at her hands. She was afraid to admit it but she missed being around Tori. She wanted to feel her touch again. Taste the caramel mocha chap stick she wore. She looked up at Cat who was just looking at her with those big eyes. Cat had picked up Mr. Longneck and was holding him in her lap.

"You wanna call Tori?" came that goofy voice she gave the giraffe.

Jade laughed. "Yea.." She picked up her phone and pulled up Tori's number on her contact's list. She paused with her finger above the call button. She lowered her arm. "But what am I going to say?"

Cat giggled. "You say hi. And then you ask her if she wants to go somewhere!"

Jade lifted her phone back up but couldn't bring herself to push call. She sighed, "You do it, Cat." She pushed the phone over to the redhead.

Cat gladly took the phone and hit the call button. She bounced a little as she listened to the it ring.

Jade placed her elbows on her knees, her face in her hands. She really wished she didn't hand the phone to Cat. She also really wished she never went home with Tori. If she didn't, she wouldn't be in this mess. She shook her head in her hands. She didn't actually wish that. In a way, she was happy she went home with her. It made her realize her true feelings.

"Hey, Tori! It's Cat." Jade just at the sudden perky-ness of Cat's voice. "Yea, it's Jade's phone... Oh, no, she is fine... She wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with her later?... Uh huh... 7? Kaykay... Mm hmm..."

Jade lifted her head from her hands, looking over at Cat. What could Tori possibly be saying. Is she agreeing to go on a date with her? Is she mad Jade hanging up on her? She was fidgeting with anticipation and a little bit of fear.

"Oh. Okay! I'll let her know. Bye!" she hung up the phone and handed it back to Jade.

She stared at her. "Well?"

"She said she would love to!"

Jade nearly fainted with relief. "Oh thank God." She fell back down onto her pillow. She was still confused about the fact that she liked Tori. All this emotion flooding through her during the past few days had made her mind feel like mush. She wasn't sure if she would be up for it tonight.

Cat jumped up and down on the bed next to Jade. "So are you excited?"

This woke Jade out of her little world. "Mostly nervous..." Her voice was slightly shaky.

Cat jumped of the bed. "Don't be! You have your auntie Cat here to help you get ready!" She began going through Jade's dresser, tossing every dark colored piece of clothing to the floor.

Jade pushed her palms into her eyes, "God, save me..."

"How about this?"

She pulled her hands away from her face to see a blurry Cat holding some kind of bright pink object. When her eyes refocused she saw a hot pink sequin shirt. "Where did you find that?"

Cat giggled, "In the bottom of your dresser. Its pretty isn't it?"

"No," She sat up, looking at the pile of dark clothes on the floor, "I hate it. What about that purple one over there?" She pointed to the pile.

Cat frowned, "But this one is pretty..." She pouted her lip.

The brunette sighed, "Cat, I don't wear pink."

"Please, Jade?" She made puppy dog eyes and held the shirt out to her.

Jade rolled her eyes, "No!" She got off the bed and picked up the purple shirt and a pair of her best jeans.

Five hours and many changes later, Jade was dressed in a navy blue shirt with a black vest over it, black skinny jeans, and lack boots that went half way up her calf. She sat at a table towards the back of the restaurant. A glass of water sat untouched in front of her. She picked at a napkin as she stared at the condensation drip down the glass. Part of her couldn't believe that she was really here and another part was anxious for Tori's arrival. Jade glanced down at her phone. It was 7:45. Sh tossed the ripped up napkin across the table.

"You alright, hun?" he waitress asked her.

Jade glared up at her. "Do I look alright, _hun_?" she mocked.

"You were stood up weren't you?" She sat down across from Jade.

"No, I just like going to restaurants to sit alone for forty-five minutes." She really wished the waitress would leave. The way she smacked her gum was repulsive. Jade read her name badge, "Krysta"

"He must be a real jerk to stand you up." Krysta propped her elbow on the table, playing with a strand of hair.

Jade narrowed her eyes, "Please go away."

She stood up, "Fine. If you need me, which I doubt you will, just call me over." She walked away.

She looked back down at the glass. Tori better have a real good reason why she is late. She looked over at the door. If she ever shows up. She moved her hands to her face. She couldn't believe she was actually worrying about if Tori showed up. A few days ago she wouldn't have even thought about going on a date with her. She shook her head. "Jesus, Jade... What is wrong with you?" She said to herself.

Reaching next to her, she picked up her bag and stood up to leave. As she turned towards the door, she stopped dead in her tracks. There stood Tori. Looking as stunning as ever.

Jade's knees felt weak and she sat back down in her chair. She couldn't help gazing in awe. It's like something had changed since the night at Nozu's. Jade really did have feelings for Tori. Whether or not they were new found, she didn't care. Nothing else really mattered at the moment. Not the fact that Tori was a girl or that her own mother would disown her for this. All that mattered was the girl at the door.

Tori was all that mattered right now.

_**A/N: I bet you are all thinking, "Roxii! Y U NO FINISH THIS SOONER?"**_

_**Well, writers block is one very horrible thing that I seem to be plagued with... alot.**_

___**But here it is! So... Enjoy and review and maybe I will give you a cupcake! :D**_

___**Just kidding... it's my cupcake. And I'm going to enjoy it. omnomnom... Now I feel bad... I'll make you a new one... After you review 3**_

___**I love you all for reading and reviewing and favoriting and all that other awesome stuff! :D**_


End file.
